


unfinished business

by gruffalo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruffalo/pseuds/gruffalo
Summary: Chris never leaves his business unfinished especially if it includes Peter





	unfinished business

**Author's Note:**

> English is my second language so just ignore the mistakes or if you're interested in re-reading the story and fixing the mistakes, just send the fixed one to me and I'm more than happy to update to the faultless version.

Argent was sitting on his couch watching TV, enjoying some time on his own when the door rang. He hisses and then walks towards his door.

“What are you doing here? I thought you’re with the rest of the pack?”

“I was but then Derek’s Loft got somehow flooded and I must say I prefer dry feet and some one on one time with my boyfriend over cleaning out my nephews Loft.” Peter said with a smirk on his face, than lodged forward to place a kiss on Chris’ lips.

“Boyfriend huh?” the hunter asked before answering “I like the sound of that.” And kissing the wolf back, dragging him inside with himself. He pushes the younger man against the wall, kissing him forcefully. Argent moves his hands over Peter’s body, pushing his shirt up and over the wolf’s head before kissing the newly exposed skin. He stopped at one of the younger man’s nipple, sucking it into his mouth, biting it until its left hard and wanting. Argent moved to the other nipple, giving it the same procedure. Peter had his hands in the hunter’s hair, his head thrown back and moaning. With a smile on his face, Chris continued to kiss, lick and bite his way down, mouthing the wolf through his pants.

“ _Fuck._ Chris...” Argent found his way all the way back up till his lips covered Peter’s again, pushing his tongue in the other man’s mouth, exploring what is so familiar to him since he was 18.

“You are definitely overdressed!” Peter stated before ripping the hunter’s Shirt open and pushing it off his shoulders. Chris can’t remember how but somehow they managed to get to the couch, Peter lying underneath him, their hands exploring the others body and their tongues fighting a battle of dominance. Grinding their hips together, they both are moaning out loud in pleasure. The wolf has a grip on the hunter’s ass pressing him even closer and then unbuttoning the older man’s pants. But before he could free him of his jeans, he found his arms pinned above his head and Chris grinding against him again, smiling down at him before biting down at Peter’s neck than licking over the already disappearing bruise. Argent was holding the wolf’s arms down with one of his hands, leaving the other free to travel over Peter’s muscled torso.

Chris’ pants were painfully tight by now but before he could do something about it, he was disturbed by a loud “What the hell...?” in an all too familiar voice. He quickly sat up, separating himself from Peter. Looking over to his daughter he realised that she wasn’t the only one standing in the living room looking shocked by what they just witnessed but that the rest of the pack were standing there too.

“That was super hot.” Lydia whispered without thinking and loud enough for everyone in the room to hear which lend to some questioning looks towards her.

“If you don’t mind coming back in maybe half an hour, we are a bit busy here right now...” Peter said still lying on the couch. Chris shot him a look, telling him to shut up, than letting his gaze travel through the room looking for his shirt while buttoning his jeans again.

“Could you...” he asked Scott who was standing closest to their shirts. Scott looked confused before looking down, realizing what the hunter meant. He quickly picked up the two shirts and threw them to Chris, who handed Peter his. When he tried to put his own on, he noticed that it was completely ripped in the front.

“Seriously what is it with you and ripping all my shirts?” he questioned Peter who just smirked and said: “I simply like you more without one.” Chris just rolled his eyes. “I’m just going to grab a new shirt.” He said to the rest of the pack, than standing up and walking to his room. When he returned the picture in the living room was still the same: Peter on the couch and the rest standing in the middle of the room. He took a deep breath and took his space next to Peter on the couch again.

“So what are you doing here?” Chris asked the young adults.

“Except of interrupting.” Peter added which earned him another threatening look from his lover slash boyfriend.

“Derek’s Loft was flooded and we have a bigger house than Scott or Stiles and Lydia’s mother is at home so we couldn’t go there... But the better question is what are you doing here? With him!” Allison furiously asked while pointing on Peter.

“I thought that was pretty obvious but if you want me to explain it to you, I’m more than happy to do so.” The wolf answered.

“God no, please spare us the details!” this time it was Derek talking.

“The short story is: We met while we were in Highschool and dated for nearly a year until my father found out about us. He threatened Peter that he would kill me if we would continue our Relationship, so he broke up with me in a very cruel way, because he knew that otherwise I wouldn’t stay away from him. He told me that I didn’t matter to him and that I was nothing more than a toy he liked to play with. After that I accepted the marriage that my father had arranged for me and never saw Peter again until he came back to life. We talked and he explained to me why he did what he did all these years ago. Long buried feelings came back to the surface and well where that lead did you just witness.”

“So are you saying that you never wanted to marry mom?” Allison questioned.

“No. But don’t take me wrong I did love her in the end but mainly because you can’t spend such a long time living together without developing feelings for one another. And of course she gave me you so I’m glad that I did marry her because you are what matters most to me but the truth is it wasn’t really my choice.” The older Argent explained. Allison nodded, processing all the new information’s but she was still holding on tightly to the little crossbow in her handbag.

“Alright I’m out of here before I end up with an arrow in my chest.” Peter said with a knowing look towards Allison. He pressed a deep kiss to Chris’ lips and stood up to leave. Allison quickly let go of her bow, ashamed that Peter called her out.

“I’m not gonna shoot you.” She said, showing of her empty hands. “Great. But unless you don’t mind your father fucking me on the couch while you all are having your little pack meeting, and trust me **_I_** wouldn’t mind, there is nothing here that’s in my interests.” He answered and Chris chuckled, amused by the look on the teenagers faces. Then he stood up himself, walking to the door to get his jacket.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked his boyfriend, with a confused look on his face.

“Well like you said, I can’t fuck you here so unless they need our help...” he glanced to the rest of the pack “I’m coming with you because we have unfinished business.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I would be more than happy to hear what you think or some advise so leave a comment :)


End file.
